Underwater Treasures
by Melody0136
Summary: Pirate Captain Sawamura Daichi of the Karasuno Crows nearly drowns. He has lost his ship. His consolation prize- getting saved by a beautiful mermaid! At least.. He thinks he's beautiful- he's not allowed to look at him. Also, how will he get back to his crew- assuming they're alive, that is.
1. Unknown Depths

_Something moved beside him. What was it? He couldn't see anything- was it too dark? Or did his eyes refuse to open?_

 _The thing had made its way to his other side- it was fast._

 _His eyes opened at last. Weak rays of light were barely visible._

 _He felt the water wash over his eyes.._

 _Water?_

 _His limbs felt heavy. His arms and legs drifted oddly, pointing in the opposite direction to the pull of gravity._

 _Gravity was still at work though. His body lay at an odd angle- which way was up?- It tugged on his spine and bowed his back, drawing him deeper and deeper._

 _There was no air._

 _Ah._

 _He was drowning._

I'm... dying.

What happened to the ship? And where is everyone?

I hope they're OK. At the very least..

What a lonely death.

I can't breathe. I can't move. I never imagined my death would be so.. helpless?

The crew will do well without me.

..They must.

Ennoshita has my blessing to succeed me as captain.

Alas, may the Seven Seas forever be your bounteous domain. May you travel far. Discover endless wonders. Onwards and yonder.. Fare thee well, Karasuno.

..Let us meet again...in another life.

It has been...

my honour...

...To be your Captain.

 _.._

 _Something moved._

* * *

Something moved in the distance. Sugawara had been finding it difficult to sleep- the Sea was troubled. So, he had swum aimlessly for what now felt like hours- what was time to Someone Of The Sea, so late at night? There were particular species of plant, coral, clams and other coelenterates that glowed spectacular fluorescent colours in the dark of you swam down deep enough, so Suga had done just that- hoping, but not really expecting to find something pretty to gift to Kiyoko and Yachi.

He saw something glint in the dark waters. Whatever it was was sinking in a leisurely manner, and had managed to reflect the little light there was, ever so briefly.

"What could that be- shiny enough to reflect, yet not sitting in the mouth of a clam, or embedded in the sand?"

"It gives me the sense of something lost."

He swam closer.

A chain- a necklace of some sort with a tiny replica of a sword- double-edged with a slightly curved blade- a broadsword. Violent.

Pirate.

"But what's it doing here? I wonder if it's important. Perhaps the owner dropped it overboard by accident. Or deliberately."

"Oh, so many possibilities- there could be amazing stories behind it! Of adventure, mystery, bloodshed and thievery- maybe remorse and regret or even romance!"

Ever the dreamer, as his mind began to wander, he carelessly began to sink the same way the necklace had, chain in hand, thinking of the stories that could accompany the necklace's journey.

The little light there was began to dim as he descended. Something rose to the side of his face. A... hat? It was a _pirate's_ hat. He turned swiftly, looking southwards- _a body. The necklace probably belongs to him._

Morbid curiosity drew him closer to the body. _I hope he's not dead. Else I'll probably be sick. Even though I can't physically_ be _sick._

He swam alongside the body as he questioned and doubted himself.

 _What's a human doing so close to the hidden cove? What's more, why is he all the way down here- doesn't he know humans can't breathe water?_

Don't be stupid- he probably... Hit his head and lost consciousness. I should help.

 _It's a_ human _, they're all stupid. They're violent too. You've experienced that first hand, don't ever forget. Just leave it to die. It probably won't be missed._

Well, he probably _is_ a pirate. And pirates _are_ violent. But maybe he has a family. Maybe he's different.

 _And what's the likelihood of that?_

 _..._

 _Precisely- turn around and_ go home _. It's probably dead anyway._

 _He_ can probably still be helped. I should help.

 _No, you should go home._

... But.. I should at least _try._

 _And if he tries to hurt you? Or manages to kill you at the worst? What then? No one will know!_

Well that's the end of any dalliance with humans on my part either way.

A few bubbles escaped the man's lips- _he's not dead yet! But he will be soon._

Mind made up, Sugawara took the prone form by one of its hands and swam to the surface at a safe but quick speed- even as a creature of the sea, he had gotten dizzy from ascending too quickly- he didn't want to imagine what the change of pressure would do to a human.

 _I just hope I can save him in time._


	2. Trust

Captain Daichi awoke in a coughing fit- _what_ _a_ _great way to start the morning, spreading germs to all the crew._

He brushed the sand off his face and hands- _wait-_ sand?

He stood suddenly, whirling round to try to get his bearings, failing miserably on his jelly legs and falling back to his knees. In his disorientation, he fancied he'd heard someone _giggle._

" _Neptune's_ _beard_ \- I've been washed up! Alone on an estranged island- it looks uninhabited, most likely uncharted- Blast! I won't be getting help anytime soon, then."

He sat quietly for some time, trying trying to remember what in the blazes had happened and to think up a plan for his survival as well as possibilities of rescue. _A true captain would help himself._

 _... I feel like I'm being watched. It's the seawater- that's right, it's making you crazy, you almost_ drowned _\- what the hell happened?_

At the memory of the nearly drowning, his throat felt very dry indeed. "I'm parched." He announced to no one in particular. "I could drown myself in a barrel of rum."

"Really? And after all the trouble I went to, saving you? How ungrateful."

Daichi spun rapidly, and so did his head- "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A head of wet, silvery hair was all that was visible on the surface of the water. What were they doing under?

"Don't fool with me, I demand to know who you are. At the very least to offer my thanks- you said you saved me?"

The hair disappeared completely under the water, and this time the voice came from his right.

"Well, you certainly are _demanding._ Are you humans not taught any manners at all? Do you even properly know how to "offer thanks"?"

 _Humans?_ Daichi turned again to face the right- surely his head would fall off from the dizziness- the head ducked under quickly once again, and Daichi caught a glimpse of- a fish tail?

"Who are you? Or rather, _what_ are you? "Humans"- you speak as though you aren't one."

No response.

"You're not _afraid,_ are you?" He heard the water ripple somewhere to his left- _sit_ still _why don't you?_

Before the voice could speak again, he anticipated the stranger's position and faced that direction in attempt to find out what they really looked like- he only managed to catch sight of a pair of alluring brown eyes that held a strange kindness and a spark of mischief- as well as trepidation.

They dove quite late this time- were they a he, or were they a she? They were probably very beautiful either way.

"I won't hurt you- you have my word. I am unarmed." He tried to reassure them.

"What is the word of a pirate in a world of dishonest men? What is the word of man to what it deems Unknown? Of what value does a promise between two strangers present, unless the both of them are at equal disadvantage? Your word, kind sir, is of no value to me, presently." Their heartfelt words lost any dignity they may have possessed as the person spoke face-upwards with only their mouth above the surface.

"How did you know I was a pirate? What's more- you speak of trust, yet you won't even show your face. Hypocrite."

The voice waited a moment before responding- "I have every reason to fear you. I know what humans are capable of. What their weapons can do. What their greed and selfishness does to their reason. I know. I've been on the receiving end before, pirate. But _you_ on the other hand- do you know what _I_ am?"

Daichi steeled his resolve before answering, "You, fair stranger- are a mermaid. That's what you are, isn't it."

"How quaint- a _mermaid_. An orthodox answer, sir. The fantasies of the human race are ever so slightly.. _narrow-minded._ What's to say we all are maidens? People of the sea- certainly- but I can assure you, I am one of several "mer _men_ "."

The voice mocked him now.

"Your very first conclusion was to jump straight to "mermaid". What's to say I'm not some daemon come to torment you? A faerie come to twist your thoughts and entangle your memories? Do you believe in magic, dear sir? Surely you do, to fancy me a _mermaid_? No, no, no, dear pirate- I should think, that -according to your folklore- you'd be better suited... To call me... A _Siren_. You _do_ know what that is, don't you- _pirate?" He_ dragged out the last two syllables.

He continued, "Seductive temptresses that steer men- I'm sorry, _sailors-_ to their deaths with their song and their beauty and sinful promises of pleasure. A _mermaid_? Why, that's child's play, surely."

Were they threatening him?

"But tell me. Do you honestly think I'm a "mermaid"?"

"I believe that you are not human, at the very least."

"Well, I clearly am not about to kill you- that is, if you trust me- and I have no interest in feasting on men. If you care for your freewill and sanity, you shan't look upon my face. You see- sirens have a right to their prey. As soon as eye-contact is made, that man is theirs and theirs alone. An undoable sort of magic. That magic has now connected the two of us- you looked at me, did you not?"

Daichi nodded. Then, realising that the nod probably was not seen, confirmed simply with a "Yes."

"I thought as much. Luckily for you, it was only a fleeting glance, and as I have no desire to _eat_ you, you haven't been subjected to a cloud of lust and madness - not unless I will it. I only wish to help you."

"Thank you.. But- magic?"

" _Mermaid_?" He reiterated. "There isn't any room for skepticism here, pira-"

"Captain."

"Excuse me?"

"Captain Sawamura Daichi- I have a name. You have one, presumably?"

"Yes."

"Well, could you possibly tell me what it is, if you will?"

He seemed to hesitate- Daichi couldn't tell very much from just a floating mouth. "Call me Sugawara."

"Thank you very much for saving me, Sugawara."

 **"** You seem very polite, for a pirate."

 **"** A captain sets a good example." He explained simply.

"I'll assume you run a tight ship- you don't lead a sprawling band of aggressive ruffians?"

"Ha! No, but it does seem like that at times. They're a loyal crew and I lead them as well as I can. I want to see them become the most well-known ship of pirates in all the land. Spoken of in every household, with tales of their own, true and false spread on the tongues of men and women alike- to inspire young lads and entertain old folk and lazy drunkards-"

"You're going to talk at me for quite a while now, aren't you? You care for them a great deal- you sound like quite the father-figure."

"They're all I have, and they're important to me."

 **"** No family? What do you suppose would happen to your crew if you weren't to return?"

"I rather hope that it doesn't come to that. They'd probably fall into a state of chaotic disrepair without Ennoshita to succeed me as captain. Hinata and Kageyama would grow increasingly irritated with each other and would then somehow manage to simultaneously shove each other overboard and into the ravenous mouth of an extinct and lethal type of shark that hasn't been seen for hundreds of thousands of years and has only resurfaced simply to complete the task of swallowing them whole alone, leaving the crew without a scout and their best navigator. Tanaka will jeer at them, and Asahi will most likely cower in a corner before promptly bursting into crocodile tears."

"Ah, is he a young one, perhaps?"

"No. He is in fact a grown man. The tallest and strongest on the ship- and that includes me."

"Oh."

"Yes. His cowardice is truly an unfortunate enigma." he stated fondly. "But I believe in Ennoshita's ability to keep them intact."

"I see. He sounds like the dependable sort."

Sugawara's slightly sinister tone of voice from earlier had softened into a polite curiosity that probably better suited his true personality. He asked Daichi to turn around so he could position himself more comfortably- his neck was aching by now.

The pair of them fell into amicable chatter, Suga asking Daichi innumerable questions about the life of a pirate. Then Daichi's stomach rumbled.

"Damn. It looks like I'll starve before even thinking of getting off this island. I wonder what fish live in these waters.."

"It'll take you awhile before you find any wood at all, let alone wood dry enough to light a fire with."

"Will it?"

"Mm. How about seaweed? I know humans eat _some_ different seaweeds."

"Well, there's plenty along the strand line." Daichi sighed.

"That's good, but you sound reluctant- don't be a baby, it's good for you!"

He snorted. "I wonder if I could find any good quality coral to take back to the crew- Hinata likes to seek out the best jewellers he can find in the towns we stop off at to turn it into something nice for his younger sister."

"Well don't just sit wondering, captain, it isn't going to just jump into your lap- come find some."

 **"** What do you mean, "come find some"?"

"Exactly what it sounds like- you can swim can't you?"

"Yes, but I couldn't possibly hold my breath for long enough to find something really precious."

"I could help you with that."

"Could you really?"

"Mhm." Suga hummed a vague response.

"How?"

"You have to trust me first." He taunted.

"As long as you have no tricks up your sleeves."

"What sleeves?" He teased.

"Just tell me how you're going to "help"."

"Show, not tell. Come here."

Daichi was ever so slightly apprehensive.

"What's the matter? I won't bite- we've been over this."

"Fine." He checked Suga's position in his peripheral vision before turning to face him and shuffling towards the edge of the sand. Suga's hair was once again the only thing peeking out of the water.

He resurfaced- **"** You'll have to come closer than that. Do you need a little incentive, captain?" He held up the necklace that he had held onto to use as something to negotiate at some point if things had gone wrong.

 **"** My chain! Give it back, it's important to me!"

"I thought as much. If it's so important, why didn't you look for it before?" This was a genuine question.

"I'd forgotten- I'd grown used to it hanging around my neck so often that I neglected to check for it. The crew gave it to me as a token of their gratitude and loyalty to me as captain. Now _give it to me_."

"I don't think so- you'll have to come and get it." Suga's hair began to once again disappear beneath the water.

"Hey- wait! Come back here!"

Suga began to sing to a playful melody:

 _Captain, oh Captain_

 _Why don't you see_

 _I won't comply until you come, follow me_

 _Dive into these waters_

 _As a true pirate would_

 _Hasten to adventure and wonder, you should_

 _You're_ a _lone on this island_

 _Somewhere your crew waits_

 _For their captain's return, oh dear me, don't be late_

 _To fulfil the destiny lain down by your fate_

Suga hummed to himself _underwater-_ the vibrations of the sound carried out to Daichi on the sand, disturbing the water and obscuring the image of his face under the water. Daichi leaned in, somewhat captivated by the majesty of Suga's voice- it was strong, clear and confident- he made the nonsensical lyrics and the melody sound absolutely amazing. His voice echoed the ghost of a harmony- that was impossible alone, wasn't it? Unless his vocal chords worked differently, or he was using magic of some sort...

As he continued to lean further in , Suga's hands rose elegantly from the water as one hand clasped his shoulder, and the other held his cheek. He pulled him closer and closer till Daichi's face was just a hair's breadth away from the water...

And...


	3. A life to live

**A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic.  
The title probably makes this chapter sound much more grievous or solemn than it actually is :/  
It took me a MONTH to get round to writing this short short chapter, because life gets in the way like that-  
As expected, the rest of this fic shall now spiral into mediocrity and plot convenience-  
Yay!**

* * *

His lips were soft on his, his hands gentle, grip sure.

Daichi lost himself in the quiet spell that had been cast on him, so sweet and subtle. So lost was the captain in this impromptu embrace that he momentarily forgot the sole purpose of the lungs in his chest, and the great importance of air to complete that purpose.

The spell was broken by the quick resurgence of panic in the captain and his fear of drowning once more despite Sugawara's earlier rescue.  
The kiss was also broken as Daichi pushed away from the siren, who had placed his hands over Daichi's eyes to prevent him from looking at his face, kicking his legs desperately in a futile attempt to reach the surface that was so disconcertingly far away from their current position.

Moments later, whilst Daichi fought to hold on to the little oxygen he had left as it stubbornly insisted on escaping his lips, Sugawara's pale arms slipped round his abdomen, holding him back and calming him in and oddly soothing gesture in the midst of his imminent demise.

" _Breathe_."

Daichi struggled weakly against Sugawara as he abandoned hope in a frighteningly uncharacteristic manner. He despaired at the very moment that he ceased to move his arms and legs any longer as his lungs protested the lack of oxygen.

Against his will, he did as his lungs demanded and inhaled deeply-

 **" _The fear of drowning is a primal one. Daichi struggled against his inevitable fate as his lungs filled with water- the time frame was to quick to do anything, but it was... poignant._ "**

Daichi gasped, then quickly exhaled at the excess of _air_ he'd breathed in.

"Hmm-you're actually quite intelligent... Strong willed, more like. Self-aware. Anyone else would have clung to me till they fell unconscious."

How comforting.

"You can have this back now."

"At last!" It was strange- speaking, breathing underwater. Quite unnatural.  
Sugawara had had the good grace to give him back his necklace. "W...What did you do? How am I breathing?"

"Well, that's a little sirens' secret, captain." He teased, grinning at Daichi's back at the sibilance-

"Question the miracle, and it's a miracle no longer. Enjoy the mystery while it lasts!"

"Alright then- but why have you brought me down here?"

"Why, for a tour of the ocean of course."

"Much obliged, Sugawara."

"My pleasure. Come with me, then."

"Really? Why am I here- _really_?"

"To find you something to eat- I wasn't joking about how difficult it'll be for you to find some driftwood- you won't be roasting anything anytime soon . And it's beautiful down here, you'll enjoy it, just wait. And don't forget the coral for your Hinata!"  
Sugawara seemed such a cheerful person now that he had assumed the responsibility of ensuring Daichi's survival. "Oh, wait- there's also an old, old tree with a grape vine growing up it's trunk on the other side of the beach. Perhaps it will suffice, for now."

* * *

They didn't have to search too long - "Stay away from the fireweed, Daichi. It's effects are rather malevolent for algae. Poisonous, in fact."-before they found some edible seaweed that Daichi reluctantly swallowed down with a miserable look on his face-

"I'm sure this is nothing compared to the hearty meals provided by all your pirate booty, but for now, seaweed will have to do. Wait for the tide to turn, then hopefully, in the morning some driftwood will have floated ashore."

Daichi sighed, then only slightly hesitated to breathe in again. He still wasn't completely used to breathing underwater. "It's getting dark, Sugawara."

"I'm aware. I'll take you to the reef I call my home- where I live with just a few others. Before that though, there's something down there..."  
There was something glinting in the distance once more, much like Daichi's necklace had.

"It's a shipwreck. An old one thankfully... Somehow a more recent tragedy wold be more painful to me than an older one..."

"There are probably chests full of loot spilled out onto the seabed. It might have been jewellery or gold that caught my eye. Maybe there are things to uncover down there. Wood."

"Wood?" Daichi was lost. This siren could be quite vague at times.

"Yes, rather than waiting an indefinite amount of time for driftwood to float in on the current- as that could be a day's wait or a fortnight's- we could dry the wood from the shop on the beach out in the sunlight and fashion a raft of some sort for you to leave this island on. I sincerely doubt you'll find your rescue in sitting on the beach, twiddling your thumbs. This location is quite hidden from most people."

"I see. I look forward to it then."  
"Why is that? Are you not enjoying your amazing, once in a lifetime experience that you're spending breathing underwater and speaking with a siren?"  
"No, no- that's not it at all. I look forward to finding my crew. It's just too early to leave them to their own devices at the moment."

Sugawara didn't tease him anymore. He could clearly see that his crew's predicament was currently of great concern.

He smiled. His friends would surely prove a great distraction for the troubled captain.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm so crap at coming up with titles for stuff.**

 **Also there was a "50 % Off" reference in there- it was underlined italicised AND in bold so you didn't miss it.  
It was a quote really.  
50% off is a parody of Free! ( that one gay swimming anime) by Octopimp on YouTube and it's HILARIOUS-I haven't even watched the anime, but I love that parody.  
On to the next chapter! (Disclaimer: it may or may not be a week's to a month's period before I actually write it. Oh well.)**


End file.
